The Dark Curse
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Intending to abdicate her throne to pursue her life with Captain Hook, Princess Emma finds herself and her kingdom swept away into another land from the Evil Queen's Dark Curse.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Prologue**

Emma dismounted her horse, Swan, quickly and latched the reins to a branch before tossing her cloak onto the ground and darting down towards the lake, "Killian?" She called out. She heard no response, "Hook?" She looked around worriedly. Had he not shown like he was supposed to? Had he grown tired of her and abandoned her?

"Aye, I'm here, love. You honestly didn't think I'd miss this?" His voice came up from behind her.

She spun around, her riding coat slapping against the backs of her legs. She straightened, trying not to show her nervousness as her news for him, "I never know what to expect from you, pirate." She snapped. No matter how hard she tried to maintain her composure and keep her tone cool, her voice still made the word 'pirate' sound like the endearment that it was, rather than an insult.

"So touchy this afternoon." He teased her, his blue eyes flashing playfully. "Well Princess Emma," he took a sweeping bow, knowing the gesture would irk her and he loved it when she was aggravated. The fire in her grin eyes, the aggression in her movements, everything about her turned him on and sent all of the blood in his system south, "what has happened that has you so flustered?"

She grimaced at the sound of her title, even if it sounded positively sinful coming off his lips. She loved the way he said her name, the way his accent curled around the two syllables. She loved it when he chanted it like a prayer. She loved it when he said it softly as if she were a secret. But she loved it the most when he moaned it. "Father has made a decision." She finally told him.

Instinctively, the pirate in front of her moved to her side, his long leather coat swishing around his lean legs. His hook reached out to draw her close to him. "He's picked a suitor?" He asked quietly.

She could hear the melancholy in his voice. The knowing that they were going to be over much too quickly, "Yes," she nodded quietly, "and he's positively wretched." She stomped her foot, "He's old."

"He's old?" Killian asked. He'd assumed King James would find a young prince to marry his princess off to, someone who could help strengthen and fortify his kingdom.

Emma looked down at her riding boots. Killian was going to be so angry when he heard what her father had decided, "King Charles's wife passed away."

Hook stepped back, dropping his arm, "King Charles?" He repeated. Emma winced, "The man who killed my brother?" He asked. She nodded, "The man I used to serve under?" He referenced his military days.

Emma finally looked up at him, "It was not my decision, Killian." She told him, "I said no. I told them I refused to marry him." She stepped forward and grabbed his hook, guiding him back to her, "I choose you, Killian. I choose you and our life together. Nothing else matters to me."

Killian shook his head and dipped his lips down to her neck, placing a kiss there before looking up at her, "You can't choose me. You have a responsibility to your kingdom, you're a princess. I'm a pirate." He gestured to his leather ensemble and her expensive riding clothes.

She tried for a seductive smile, "But you're my pirate." This time she said the word with reverence. "And I'm you're princess."

He swallowed hard, "Emma, love, we knew this couldn't last, this, this thing."

"This thing?" She snapped, "That's all you can call this, Killian? A thing? I love you. I am in love with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She told him. He tried to step back, but she grabbed his arm, "No, I abdicate my throne. This is me choosing you. Watch me choose you. Watch me choose our life together."

Killian closed his eyes painfully, "You can't, I can't ask you to live the life of a pirate."

"But it was okay for Milah to do that? You would let her, but not me? Do you not love me enough? Am I not woman enough? Am I," She stuttered and pushed herself out of his embrace, turning around, "Am I not good enough?"

He let out a snarl, "Don't you ever compare yourself to Milah." He snapped, "You are two different people and I love you both." He spun her around so forcefully she gasped. His gaze softened when he saw the look of desperation and uncertainty in her green eyes. She had no idea of how beautiful she truly was, of how good she was, of how she was more than enough woman for him. She was the only woman he would ever want. Even if he lived another three hundred years, there would never be anyone who could compare to Emma. Sure he thought that about Milah, but this, this was different. He hated the phrase with a passion, but what he had with Emma was true love. "Milah was an amazing woman. I loved her very much. But she was dark and selfish. She made me darker, harder, and I was alright with that while I was with her. And I was fine with it as I sought vengeance for her." He brought his hand up to thread carefully through her blonde hair, "You're like a beacon of light and hope, Emma." He whispered. This time her name sounded like a plea. "You have brought so much life and hope into my life. I can't ask you to darken that light by leaving your home, by leaving your responsibility and your family for me. It would be selfish. You have taught me not to be selfish." He dropped his hand and stepped back.

"No," She yelled, "what is selfish is not letting me make the decision for myself. I'm a grown woman. And I do not choose an old king who has no respect for his kingdom. I choose you. I choose the love of my life. I choose happiness and light and eyes blue as the sea." She stepped forward again, "You are the man I want. I want my pirate and I want him for the rest of my life."

"Emma, I," She stopped his rebuttal by rocking up on her toes and crashing her lips against his, pulling his down and into her and wrapping a leg around his calf to pull their lower halves flush. When the kiss broke he pressed his hook harder into her back and gently brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, "I suppose this means you have a plan."

She nodded, "I do. I'm going to leave on horseback. I'm going to ride to Cheshire. I'll meet you at the docks there in six days time. I'm leaving at midnight. I want to clear the kingdom before I board your ship. I plan on trading Swan for another horse before I get to Cheshire. I don't want anyone to find me, I don't want anyone to suspect you until we're out of reach. I plan on leaving a note for my parents abdicating my throne. Once they have fully accepted my decision I will explain myself and tell them where and how I will be spending the rest of my life." She rested a hand on his chest, above his heart, "I do not want you harmed. I want you safe throughout all of this." She whispered, "I love you, Killian. I'm not sure you'll ever really understand just how much."

"Aye, princess, I think I do, because I love you that much, if not more." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Emma! Hook!" Emma and Killian broke apart at the voice of Tinkerbell, a former fairy who'd lost her wings and somehow become friends with Hook, and by proxy, Emma, appeared behind them, "Your father has sent a search party out for you. You must get back to the palace!" She picked up Emma's cloak and tossed it to her.

Killian pressed one last kiss to her lips, "Six days time, my love." He agreed.

OUAT

_Six Months Earlier_

"Tink, you're wasting your time on an old cod like me." Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones leered at his little blonde formerly winged friend.

Tinkerbell, fondly known as Tink, frowned, "Seriously Hook, you're the densest idiot I've ever laid eyes on and that's saying something. I did live in Neverland for hundreds of years." She smacked the back of his head, "You have to stop this. You have to give this up."

"Give up being a pirate?" He smirked at her and tipped the chair back in his captain's quarters aboard the Jolly Roger back on two legs, "Not likely."

"Not that." Tink waved him off, "I mean this stupid vengeance quest for Milah. I know you loved her, but she made her own choices. And The Dark One is not someone to be trifled with."

"You will not speak of Milah that way." Killian told her coldly, standing abruptly to pick his ever present flask up from the bar, taking a long swig.

"And that doesn't help." Tink appeared by his side and snatched it away, taking a sip herself. "I'm not saying you shouldn't still love her, always love her, but move on. There is another woman out there for you. I know it. I can feel it. And she will bring light back to you." Tinkerbell shrugged her bony shoulders, "I'll see you around Hook, I'm going into town for a while."

When Tinkerbell and Hook escaped Neverland and the wrath of Peter Pan two months ago she took up residence on the Jolly Roger. She didn't really have a home since she was a disgraced fairy after trying to help the Evil Queen. She slept in a small cabin typically meant for a cabin boy outside of Hook's room, even though Hook offered her his cabin and he would sleep in the smaller bed. _Always the gentleman_, she mused as she disembarked the ship to head to a local tavern. He just needed a nudge in the right direction. The nudge in the way of a woman who wasn't a bar wench and who could show him what life and love were truly about.

Plopping down loudly on a wooden bench inside a local tavern in the main port of the Enchanted Forest, Tink flagged down a bar maid and ordered a glass of ale.

"I apologize for being a bloody arse." Tink looked up at the sound of the thick accent she associated with an overprotective, brotherly love and smiled.

"I know you are." She reached over and patted his hand lightly, sliding her ale towards him to share until he received a mug of his own, "I promise you that you will be happy one day. It won't be easy, but it will happen."

"Nothing in this bloody world ever is." He muttered, pushing the fresh drink towards her. _He always will be a gentleman, even if he is a pirate. _

"I said no!" Killian and Tink both looked up as a woman with a cloak over her head threw a mug of ale at a visiting sailor.

"Oh, come on lass, just one little drink." The man leered at her.

Killian glanced at Tink and rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his ale before standing and walking over, "I believe the lady said 'no'." Hook replied calmly, grabbing the man's hand before it could latch onto some part of the woman who had clearly been sitting alone in a port tavern nursing a glass of what looked like rum.

"Oh, she's a pretty thing," the man grinned at him, "you could take her for a spin after me."

Killian's eyes darted back to the woman who was trembling next to him. Suddenly, Tink appeared, "Come on, darling, let's get out of here." Tink led her out of the tavern, tossing a gold coin on the table in the process. The woman nodded meekly, happily following Tink outside.

"You stay away from her." Hook threatened, finally bringing his hooked hand out from behind his back and letting it loop through the top of the man's shirt, "When a lady says 'no', you back off."

"She's just a bar wench, Captain." The man murmured before darting away, ignoring the ripping sound of his shirt from Hook's hand.

Rolling his eyes, Killian picked up Tink's gold coin, finding the bar maid he handed her enough to cover all of the drinks before exiting to find Tink and the wench. "Is everything alright?" Hook asked blandly as he found Tink gently rocking the crying woman in an alleyway.

"She'll be fine. I don't know what she was doing there alone."

"You were in there alone." Killian pointed out.

"I came from the infamous Jolly Roger. And I can handle myself." Tink snapped.

"The Jolly Roger?" The woman suddenly stepped back, wiping the backs of her hand over her eyes. "Captain Hook's ship?" She whispered, her eyes falling on Killian, narrowing in on his hand. "Oh dear." She whispered, her hand rising on its own accord in a defensive gesture before taking a step back.

"I won't hurt you, love." Hook smirked at her.

"Honestly, Killian, don't torment the poor girl." Tink rolled her eyes, "Honestly, he's harmless."

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true." Hook disagreed. The young woman shook her head back and forth so rapidly her hood fell off. Both Tink and Killian stared at her. Out of habit, Hook fell into a deep bow, "Princess Emma." Tink herself curtseyed.

Emma felt all the blood rush to her cheeks at the way his tongue seemed to caress her name, "Please don't do that." She finally murmured.

Hook rose, "And what exactly are you doing in a port tavern, surely you're not alone."

Emma stared at his hook for a moment longer before her eyes snapped to his blue ones, "I needed to get out of the castle."

"A port tavern is hardly the place for a princess." Killian scolded her.

"Why? Because pirates frequent there?" She snapped back.

He grinned in spite of himself. He'd heard the daughter of the shepherd king and bandit queen had fire, "Yes, indeed we do. Shall I find someone to escort you back to your castle?"

"I think I shall escort myself." She told him stiffly, turning her back to him and walking towards a bay where horses were tied.

"You like her." Tink stated simply.

"What?" Killian turned his eyes down to her.

"You like her very much. She's the one." Tink grinned, "I will save my 'told you so' for later when you realize I am correct. That way I'll fully appreciate it."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For clarity's sake - Emma is 18 and Killian is 22. I don't think I ever explicitly state their ages, but for those who will eventually wonder as the plot continues to unravel, there you have it. Enjoy!<strong>_

_**XOXO**_

_**MAS**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma groaned loudly at the loud noises echoing around her. Rolling over she placed the pillow her head had been on over her head, hoping to drown out the copious amount of noise. Where had all of this noise come from? And why was this bed so hard? Killian's bed was never this hard. Actually, that wasn't true, when they first began their 'thing' as he so elegantly put it, it had felt like a rock. Somewhere along the way though, he'd found a more suitable bed for his quarters so she would be more comfortable. Not that she cared, she mostly slept on top of him anyhow. He was the best pillow. Reaching over she felt in the area of the bed he should be in. Sighing, she remove the pillow, "Killian, please ask you men to be quiet when they're around the quarters." She snapped.

"Killian? Men? What kind of dream were you having, Swan?"

Emma shot up at the unfamiliar male voice and looked around. "What?" She asked, her voice still thick with sleep and her eyes bleary. She looked down and noticed she was in some sort of shirt, or dress, she wasn't sure which, but she did not have pants on. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on a young man about her age with longer brown hair and three earrings. His arm held some sort of design on it. A tattoo. That's what Killian had called it.

"Who is this Killian guy? He doesn't go to our school does he? Oh is he in a gang? That's like the third night in a row you've called out his name." A tan girl with long dark hair sat across from here, "Elaine! Alma! Addison! She did it again." The girl in front of her crossed her legs at the end of Emma's bed, "Girl you need to get up. We have school in like thirty minutes. You look ratched." She stood up as three other girls entered, "We have to figure out who this Killian guy is."

Emma frowned and watched as the girl with dark hair pulled at the other three girls and the guy in her room, "Come on, let's let Emma get ready for school." She tutted lightly with an eye roll. _What is going on? _

_The Enchanted Forest, Seven Days Earlier_

Emma pulled Tink in for a hug, "Thank you so much." She whispered as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "I owe you everything."

"Just keep Hook out of trouble." Tink rolled her eyes, "That's enough thanks. And I'll find you two at some point." Tink squeezed her hand once she was mounted, "Good luck, Emma."

Emma smiled, "Thank you." Before turning her horse and kicking his sides lightly to get him moving. Six days. Just six days until she and Killian would find their own happy ending. A happy ending away from royal obligations and arranged marriages. She glanced behind her. No one was following. How she and Tink managed that was beyond her. She was sure Red would be on her trail before long. Probably by tomorrow night when her parents found the note.

OUAT

"Charming!" Snow White called out loudly. She could hear the tremor in her voice echoing down the hall.

"What is it?" King David, fondly known as Prince Charming by his wife, came to a skidding halt in front of her, "Are you alright?" He asked, glancing down at her slightly larger stomach, "Is it the baby?"

Snow shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes before tipping over, "It's Emma." She held out a piece of parchment for her husband to read:

_Mom & Dad,_

_I know you're probably worried as you're reading this, but I want you to know I'm alright. Nothing has happened to me. I've left on my own accord. I realize that this is going to be disappointing for you, but I do not want the life you've offered me. I'm uninterested in marrying King Charles and ruling over our kingdoms together. I want to forge my own path. And that path is with another. As you know, Mom, I have indeed fallen in love. I know we have not yet discussed it, but there is a man in my life and I love him dearly. He loves me, as well. I feel silly saying this because I have never believed the type of love you two have and talk of, but I have found it. I have found true love in this man. He's a good man, an honorable man, but you would not agree to such a marriage. He's neither a prince nor a king, he does not belong to any family of distinction, but he loves me. He loves me for Emma, not for being Princess Emma, the daughter of King David and Queen Snow. He cares nothing for my title or my wealth, he just cares for me. I have left to begin a life with him. Once you have come to terms with my decision I will further explain my decisions and introduce you to him. _

_I love you both dearly._

_Emma_

David looked up, "She's really gone?"

Snow took his hand and led him to her closet, pulling the door open he noted several riding outfits were missing along with her riding boots, "She didn't take any dresses." Snow murmured.

"It doesn't sound like she'll need them." David glanced down at the paper, "She really thought we wouldn't let her marry someone just because he wasn't royalty?"

"We were forcing her into this marriage. We told her she was marrying King Charles and when she said no," Snow began.

"I called her selfish. I told her to think of our kingdom." David sighed and bowed his head, "We failed her."

Snow nodded, "I thought there might have been someone, but she was so evasive and uninterested in discussing such matters I was beginning to wonder if she was uninterested in marriage at all."

"We need to find her. We need to find them and bring them back so we can meet him and find a way to move forward." David stated firmly, "Well have Red hunt for her tonight and the guards comb the woods today."

"The port. She likes to go to the port. That's where Red said she ran to last time she ran off." Snow murmured.

"Maybe he's a merchant then." David agreed, "I'll send Grumpy." He decided.

"And King Charles?" Snow looked at him hopefully.

"I'll sever the agreement."

"That's my Charming." Snow murmured as she looked up at him with a teary-eyed smile.

OUAT

_Six Months Earlier_

Emma sighed and let Swan's reins drop to the ground. He was unlikely to wander if she stayed close. Leaning against a tree near the lake on the border of the castle grounds, Emma sunk to the ground. She still couldn't get him out of her mind. It had been two weeks and she just saw the look in his eyes as he rose up from the bow. And the way he'd said her name. It was enough to make her toes curl. She sighed again.

"That's quite a bit of sighing for a princess."

Emma's head shot up at the voice. "Captain Hook." She greeted curtly after a moment. Choosing not to rise.

Hook dropped to a low bow, "Princess Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I prefer Emma." She replied blandly, "Would you care to take a seat?" She motioned to the spot next to her, trying to mask the nerves at his close proximity. Killian stared at the ground, "Unless of course you're concerned about the well being of your clothes."

He frowned and took a seat next to her, "And what is the princess doing out here?"

Emma frowned at him and leaned back against the tree, "I was feeling trapped."

"You feel that often I assume, what with you being in port two weeks ago." Killian commented.

"All of the time. My father keeps discussing a suitor. I have yet to meet one who doesn't bore me to tears. Or one who is interested in me for more than my looks or my wealth or my title." She sneered.

"You seem shocked by this." Killian laughed, "Is that not how royal life works?"

"I thought I'd met one, Prince Graham from a neighboring kingdom. He told me I was beautiful and I asked 'what else?'" She snorted, "Do you know what his response was?" Killian shook his head, "'Well what else is there?'" She let out a small, very undignified yell, "How can anyone be so shallow and," she paused looking for the right word before finally landing on, "stupid. It's just stupid."

Killian laughed a full laugh and looked over at her, "You are not the princess I imagined you to be."

"Why exactly are you here, Captain Hook?" She questioned suddenly.

He sobered for a moment, his eyes falling on the hook, "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He admitted.

She arched an eyebrow and her green eyes widened, "The Captain Hook cares about a princess disguised as a bar wench?"

"You hardly looked like a bar wench, you were far too beautiful for that." He tried to hide the flush at his own honesty, "And my name is actually Killian, Captain Killian Jones." He held out his right hand.

Emma looked at it for a moment, noting that it looked like a man's hand, rough, but soft, and then noting the gaudy amount of rings, finally she shook it, "Emma." She stated, "Just Emma."

"Well Just Emma, it is lovely to make your acquaintance. Would it be improper of me to ask if you'd like to take a walk around the lake with me?" He queried.

"Quite," she smirked as his own smile faltered, "but I'd be honored, Captain."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just want to say thank you for all of the support of this story, it's set up quite differently than anything I've ever written and I feel like I'm a little shaky on the execution, but I'm enjoying the challenge of rolling three time periods in each chapter. I love all the reviews. I do want to address a question in a guest review (since I can't reply to them, I will address it here. I'd like to reply to every question, but with guest reviews since I can't reply the moment I see them I do sometimes forget by the time I writepost the next chapter, so I apologize). This review was regarding Killian's age. Time moves differently in Neverland than in other realms (just like in the TV show). It stands still so that Peter Pan may stay a boy. So while Killian was in Neverland for 300+ years, time stayed the same in the Enchanted Forest, particularly in King Charles's kingdom. If anyone thought something different from the TV show (and I of course may have misinterpreted it), that is the way it will work for this story. Just play along, clearly it's all fiction. I'm assuming Captain Hook is not in a small town in Maine looking that ridiculously, nearly inhumanely, good looking with that amount of wit and sexual humor. If so, I clearly need to move to Maine! _**

**_Enjoy Chapter Two!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_MAS_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma threw open the closet door and stared inside. She reached in and fingered what looked like an undergarment for a skirt. It was much too short though. She grimaced. Where was she? And what was she supposed to wear when she ventured out to find out? And who were these people? And what was school?

Sighing, she pulled out what looked similar to her riding pants, but were made out of a strange material. She needed to find Killian. The pants were tight and there didn't seem to be a blouse long enough to cover them and there certainly was not a riding coat long enough. Giving up, she pulled out a long-sleeved blouse that looked as tight as a corset. "Corset," she mumbled, moving toward what looked similar to a wardrobe and throwing open the drawers. Her fingers landed on a white thing with two straps and what looked like cups. "What does this do?" She muttered to herself, standing in front of the mirror and pressing it around her body in different ways until she finally realized that it acted as corset.

"Emma! School!" Called up the steps, "Now!" Throwing on the shirt over the weird corset, Emma grabbed a red coat that felt similar to the leather of Killian's coat and pulled on a pair of boots before running down the steps.

"Yes?" She questioned.

The woman at the bottom was older than her own mother and father appeared to be. She rolled her eyes, "Go catch up with everyone. I won't have that social worker coming here to yell at me about attendance." Emma scrunched up her face before the girl from this morning called out to her. Nodding her head she skirted to the door as fast as she could.

When she stepped outside she was surprised by the slight blustery air and how cloudy it was. She frowned looking around. She had no earthly idea where she was. This place was so unlike the Enchanted Forest. She didn't recognize anything from the way the buildings looked, to the odd carriages on the road that moved too fast, to the way the people were dressed. _Focus, Emma. You need to see if you recognize any of them, _she chided herself as she followed the group from the house she'd left down the street. _Where the hell is this place? _

OUAT

Killian woke with a start to a loud buzzing sound. "Honestly, man, are you just plain trying to ignore your alarm now?" Looking up Killian was faced with a man with longer brown hair, a scruffy beard and an accent similar to his, but not quite the same, "And who the bloody hell is Emma anyways? You've been moaning her name in your sleep." Clearly the man had been watching him sleep, that was odd enough in itself.

"What?" Killian muttered.

The man rolled his eyes, "What is the matter with you? Get dressed, we need to get to work."

"Work?" Killian repeated.

"Yes, work, you know that school we both work at?" He stated flatly.

"School?" Killian repeated.

The man frowned, "Are you on drugs? Did you smoke some weed last night, Jones?" The guy shook his head, "Remember? Where you teach science and I teach math and the very annoying teenagers talk back to us and don't do their homework and fail tests? Remember that place?" He asked. "Honestly if I'd known it was going to be that bad this would not be my first job out of college. I'd go make lots of money somewhere and then when I was old and mean more intimidating looking I would go work here and scare the bloody hell out of the students and how much did you drink last night?"

Killian continued to stare at the man next to him for another thirty seconds before ripping his eyes away to take in his surroundings. What was this place and how did he get here? "A lot." Killian finally answered, even though he knew that wasn't true. The last thing he could remember he was sober and Emma was lying in his bed, well technically on top of him since she preferred using him as a pillow and mattress rather than the actual pillow and mattress. That was something he would never complain about though.

"Figures, well get yourself up and moving if you're riding with me." The man said before turning and leaving the room.

Shaking his head, Killian stood up and looked down in wonder at the black pants on him. He was sure when he went to sleep he was naked. In fact, he was sure that any night he went to sleep with Emma he was naked because she wouldn't have it any other way. Another thing he would never complain about. He let his fingers gently touch the pants. He'd never felt any material so soft before. It was better feeling than Emma's chemises, and that was saying something. Standing up, he stretched and opened up the wardrobe. He stared blankly inside. The only piece of leather in the entire thing was a short black leather jacket. "What in the bloody hell am I supposed to wear?" He mumbled. It was then that he looked down and noticed it. His hand. His left hand was firmly placed on his arm. His hook was gone. He stared in wonder at his hand. "How in the hell did that get there?" He whispered as he gently touched it. He closed his eyes and tried to push the excitement of finding Emma so he could properly hold her, touch her, caress her with both hands away. "Not the time, mate." He mumbled again as he pulled out a pair of black pants that were foreign looking to him, but he threw on anyways.

OUAT

_Enchanted Forest, Six Days Prior_

Emma gently nuzzled her head into the neck of the new horse she'd bought. It was so hard saying goodbye to Swan, but she had to. She didn't want Red to trace her scent or the scent of Swan. If she did, she'd be stuck here. She'd paid a boy to sell Swan for her and then paid a woman to buy this new horse for her. With so many people who didn't recognize her involved it would be harder to trace the story and give her more time get to Cheshire.

Mounting Clarence, an odd name for a horse if she ever heard one, she kicked his sides and took off down a little used road, realizing her parents would be searching for her in a town with a man. She had to make it to Cheshire. She had to get on that boat.

OUAT

Killian stared out at the open water. He would be in Cheshire in three days time. He would have three days to prepare the boat and replace the men who stayed in the Enchanted Forest. His grip on the helm tightened. He only hoped Emma got away. There was no way to know if she had and he wouldn't find out until she reached Cheshire herself. He had more than enough time to worry about her getting caught, getting hurt, or changing her mind. He knew the latter option was unlikely, still life at sea with a pirate was nothing compared to life in a palace as a queen. Even if it was as queen to King Charles. His grip tightened even more at the thought. He'd thought better of King David and Queen Snow than to try to make peace with that tyrant. And to have their beautiful, vivacious, and lively daughter married to an old man, what were they thinking? Clearly they did not know his Emma very well. Clearly they didn't understand a single thing about her being.

"Captain, what exactly is in Cheshire?" Killian looked over as his first mate, a stout man just a few years older than himself with glasses and a red cap that often fell into his eyes named Smee, came into view.

"Well Smee, a treasure worth more than your wildest dreams." He told him with an uncharacteristic grin.

"What happened to Tink?" Smee asked, his eyes darting everywhere but to the captain.

Killian raised a knowing eyebrow. Tink had been hinting at it for weeks and it was something Killian still didn't understand, "Securing a few things for me in the Enchanted Forest. She'll find us once we leave Cheshire. I doubt she'll stay gone for long."

"Very well, Captain." Smee nodded again before darting off. Killian shook his head, very odd indeed.

OUAT

_Five Months Earlier_

"Honestly, Killian," Emma shook her head, "I dance more than enough as it is and I hate it."

Killian stared down at her sitting form, "Humor an old man?" He tried.

Emma rolled her eyes and reluctantly placed a hand in his palm, "How old are you exactly?" She asked quietly as he pulled her to her feet.

"Well, in body I'm twenty-two." He bowed to her and she reluctantly curtseyed, a grimace present on her face, "But I was in Neverland for three hundred and seventeen years."

"So in reality you're three hundred and thirty-nine years old?" She grinned at him, "You carry it well." She finally stated.

He sent her his signature smirk, "And you, milady, how old are you to not be married off to a suitor?" They had been doing this for a month now, meeting every couple of weeks by the lake. The Jolly Roger had never spent so much time at a single port. So as not to arouse suspicion he knew he'd need to leave for a while before returning. The thought of not seeing Emma was enough to make his stomach curdle.

She rolled her eyes, "I will be eighteen in three weeks time." She smiled softly at him, "And believe me, my father is trying. I told you about Prince Graham." She whispered.

"Yes, you've told me about many of them," he pulled her close, his hook lightly digging into her back, a sensation she welcomed, "none of them are worthy of a woman full of as much intelligence, wit and beauty as you." His hand dropped her hand to sweep her hair off of her shoulder, "You really are stunning, love."

Emma just stared into his blue eyes. She was no stranger to being pressed against a boy, but Killian, he was not a boy, he was a man, and she could see it in his eyes. He wanted her. She could see the lust and the passion and she could only hope her own green eyes reflected those same feelings because she did. She felt her body hum every time he brushed against her. She wanted to know so desperately how his lips would feel pressed against hers, how his scruff would feel against her cheeks. "Just kiss me already, pirate." Her eyes widened at her own words. She had no idea where they'd come from, when the boldness had appeared.

Killian's blue eyes darkened, "As you wish, milady." He murmured, dropping his forehead to hers and lightly brushing his lips over hers. For the past month he had been wondering how it would feel to have her pressed up against him, to breathe the same air she breathed and to know for sure how soft her lips were. He brushed his lips lightly over hers, once, twice, three times before letting them settle there, applying pressure. One of her hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her, the other trailed lightly up his chest, her fingers tangling in the necklace around his neck, yanking him down with a surprising amount of force.

He responded to the yank by biting her lip and angling her head back so that when she opened her mouth his tongue could plunge in. He was surprised when her own darted out and into his mouth, meeting him stroke for stroke as his hand tugged just enough on her hair to make her toes curl, but not enough to actually alarm or hurt her.

When he pulled back and their eyes fluttered open he had to admit to himself that her lips were softer than he'd imagined, "Are you satisfied now, princess?" He murmured.

She sent him a sly grin before reaching up and biting his neck lightly before letting her tongue flick over the bite to soothe it. "No." She replied.

Killian let out a growl that made her stomach clench in anticipation, "You are a wanton woman, Emma."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Three**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma stared dejectedly at the large red building in front of her. "I know," the girl from earlier who she found out was named Jamie, sighed, "I hate school too." She looped her arm through Emma's, apparently they were best friends, "But at least the teachers are gorgeous to look at. Seriously, I didn't know they made men that hot before."

Emma tried to look engaged, but she was having trouble following the conversation. _How could a man be hot? Hot was a temperature. Did he have a fever? Was he sick._ "I know." She finally agreed, realizing Jamie was waiting for a response.

"Come on, let's do a lap." Jamie grinned at her, pulling her towards Addison, Alma and Elaine. "We wouldn't want to be early." She smirked.

"School is for losers." Elaine complained, draping her blonde braid back over her shoulders, "Honestly I don't know why we're forced to be here. When am I ever going to need to know any of this bullshit?"

_Bullshit?_ Emma struggled to keep the confusion off her face at the terminology of this new land. "I know, it's a total waste of our lives, but at least they hire hot teachers here at Storybrooke High, they were not nearly as gorgeous as the ones in middle school." Alma agreed, pulling her auburn hair into two long braids as they walked.

Addison skipped in front of them, adjusting her black headband and her baby blue dress as she tucked her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ears. At least her outfit seemed almost familiar. The dress was too short, but still sweet, and the white tights and black shoes could be found in parts of her own land. She looked eerily familiar in those colors, like Emma had met her or seen a picture of her somewhere. She must be from another kingdom or land. Land. "Bloody hell." Emma murmured.

The other four girls stopped to look at her, "What?" Jamie scrunched up her face, "What are you British or something?" She laughed, "Or maybe you just have a crush on Mr. Locksley or Mr. Jones." She taunted.

_Jones_. Emma stopped in her tracks causing the other girls stop too. _Killian's last name was Jones. It couldn't be could it?_ Well Alice from Wonderland was here. Technically Alice had been a prisoner in Wonderland, kept there by the Queen of Hearts. She'd seen pictures and heard stories over the years. At least she knew who one person was. Now she just had to remember that Alice was going by Addison in this strange world and didn't seem to know she was a girl from a family of distinction in the Enchanted Forest who stupidly went through a portal by herself after stealing one of Jefferson's hats that her father had and was captured. She'd almost lost her head from the stories Emma had heard.

A shrill sound that was reminiscent of a bell echoed down the hallway, "Two more minutes before we make our appearance?" Elaine asked as she twirled a snowflake shaped pendant between her fingers. Alma had a matching one.

"Sounds good. Wouldn't want to appear too eager." Alma agreed, tucking her arm into Elaine's. Emma had also learned that they were sisters. They looked nothing alike though. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out who they were and who Jamie was.

OUAT

Killian stood at the front of the room Ryan Locksley, he'd found a letter at their home with his name on it, left him in. It had long black tables in the back and was definitely a laboratory. He knew nothing of science and figured today he would more than likely blow something or someone up if he was forced to mess with chemicals. _Where was Dr. Frankenstein when you needed him most? _

A terribly off key bell sounded that nearly made Killian jump out of his skin. There were throngs of young adults in the room and even more skirting down the hallway. Why they were all corralled in this building and how he seemed to be in charge of them was beyond him. Looking at them their ages seemed to range from around fourteen to eighteen. _They really should be better behaved than this_. He couldn't help glancing around hoping to find Emma in the room.

"Yo, Mr. Jones!" A boy with long hair, earrings and tattoos caught his attention, "Aren't you going to take attendance?" _Take attendance? _

"You know they're going to be late." A girl of Native American heritage spoke up. Killian recognized her the moment his eyes landed on her. She was Pocahontas. Her tribe lived on the edge of the Enchanted Forest. He glanced around. John Smith did not appear to be in the room anywhere. That did make sense though, John Smith, who he'd met briefly in passing before he became a pirate, was a member of King George's Navy, now King David's. He was from Emma's kingdom. He wasn't quite sure who was going to be late until the door opened and the class seemed to settle down as five girls entered the room.

His eyes flew over them, a blonde he recognized as the Queen of Arendale, Queen Elsa, her sister Anna, a girl with blonde hair he didn't recognize, and Princess Jasmine of Akraba. Princess Jasmine had her arm looped through another blonde. She wasn't facing him, but he could tell by her posture and her long hair who she was, "So nice of you to join us." Killian finally stated calmly.

The blonde turned her head and her green eyes locked with his blue ones. Together they breathed out a simultaneous breath of relief. They'd found each other.

"Yo, Mr. Jones," the boy from earlier who he know recognized as Aladdin was staring at him, "attendance? Can't get another detention." He muttered under his breath. _Detention? _

Queen Elsa stepped forward, "Wouldn't be so bad if you were running it, Mr. Jones." She leered at him.

Killian's eyes widened, he'd met Queen Elsa when he was a member of King Charles's Royal Navy. She was beautiful, refined, polite, and never spoke out of turn. She was the epitome of grace, beauty and class. She had to be since she took the throne before she was of age in an attempt to keep Prince Hans and his army out of Arendale. This was not the Queen Elsa he knew. "Sit." He finally mumbled.

Emma was led to a seat and sat down, her eyes never leaving Killian as he shuffled through papers on a desk before finally finding a list of students. This was what he needed. Leaning on the desk he picked up a pen. He needed to write down who everyone really was next to their fake names.

"Elaine." He looked up. Elsa

"Alma." His eyes landed on Anna, Elsa's sister.

"Addison." He looked at the girl, he had no earthly clue who she was.

"Anita." A red head. Ariel.

"Alex." Aladdin. At least he could see a theme in the names.

He continued until he reached a familiar name. "Emma." He noted her last name was the name of her prize horse, Swan.

"Here." She smiled at him. It was a soft smile, one he loved to see, one she reserved for him alone. He could remember the first time she used that smile on him, during their improper walk around the lake two weeks after they'd met. He'd seen it so many times. His favorite time was after they made love, when she was just watching him, taking him in. He felt his body hum at the thought. He could truly hold her and love her now, he glanced at his hand instinctively. He wondered if she noted the change.

Clearing his throat he continued with the list. He knew who about half of the students were back in their world. What he didn't know is how he and Emma appeared to know who they were, but no one else did.

Another bell sounded and the students all stood, rushing out the door. Killian cleared his throat, "Miss Swan." He called her forward.

Emma smiled at the girls, "Go on without me." She whispered. When the room was empty, Emma crossed it and pressed her body up against Killian's. "Thank God." She murmured against his neck.

"I'm so thankful you're alright." He pressed a kiss to her temple, before guiding her head up to his with both hands, pressing his lips to hers.

She paused mid kiss and leaned back, "You're hand." She whispered, turning her face into his left palm and pressing a kiss to it, "How? You didn't have it when we"

"I have no idea. I noted it this morning." He stroked her cheek with it, let his fingers feel her hair before sliding it down her body and hauling her flush against him, letting his hand lightly grab her ass.

She yelped in surprise and giggled. Leaning into him she took a deep breath, loving that she could smell him again, "What is going on, Killian?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I apparently live with a man named Ryan Locksley."

"Well I live with a bunch of people. One is Alice, the girl who is being held hostage in Wonderland. She was the girl in the blue dress."

"I know the other women you walked in with." He leaned down and kissed her again. "The blonde with the braid is Queen Elsa from Arendale. She's your age. Her sister is Anna, she's two years younger than you." He paused, "The tan girl is Princess Jasmine from Akraba. Her betrothed was in here as well, he had longer hair and earrings. His name is Aladdin."

"He's living in the house I'm in. It seems to be an odd assortment of people from our land. I haven't the foggiest idea who the older woman was this morning." She admitted.

"We need to find out where we are and how we got here." Killian whispered before leaning down to press another kiss to her lips. Emma responded immediately, one hand reaching up to grab onto the collar of his shirt, the other wrapping around his head and tangling in his hair. One of his own hands slipped underneath her shirt while the other found its way into her hair, lightly tugging at it. He swallowed her low moan at his actions. She wrapped her leg around his calf, attempting to draw their bodies as close together as possible..

The door opened suddenly, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Both Killian and Emma pulled back and turned.

"Ryan." Killian waved to him, "This is Emma." He introduced the two.

Ryan shut the door and crossed his arms, "I know who she is, she's in my math class. My question is what is it you're doing with her?"

For a brief moment Emma wondered if he recognized her as Princess Emma who'd run away to be with the infamous Captain Hook, then she recognized him. "Robin?" She questioned.

"Robin?" Killian asked. He stared at her for a moment before muttering, "Bloody hell it is."

"Robin?" The man stated flatly, "My name is Ryan and you are to call me Mr. Locksley." He pointed to Emma with a look of disdain on his face. She wondered briefly what kind of person she was in this alternative world. "Killian what is going on here?" He asked, "You and a student? You know that's against the rules. In fact if she's not eighteen it's illegal."

"Illegal?" Emma's head fell to the side, "Well then it's a good thing I'm eighteen." She straightened her shoulders and Killian could see the daughter of Charming and Snow was about to come out.

"How about we discuss this at a later time, mate?" Killian asked his roommate, "I promise to explain everything."

Ryan's eyes narrowed, "Don't you have to be in class, Miss Swan?"

Emma stared up at Killian unsure of what to do or where to go, "I suppose so." She whispered, stepping back.

Killian grabbed her hand with his left hand and they both smiled at the contact, "I'll find you later." He squeezed her hand with a soft smile and watched as the door shut.

"You are in so much trouble, mate." Ryan told him flatly.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest, Five Days Prior_

Emma stretched her legs and walked around. Riding on horseback was beginning to wear on her. She sighed and took a sip of her water. She needed to get moving. If she could get to Cheshire in under the six allotted days she could be with Killian sooner. Mounting Clarence again, Emma took off towards the next town, knowing she would need to stop for more supplies.

A few hours later when she stopped at a watering hole for horses to let Clarence rest while she stretched her legs she heard a conversation that made her pause.

"_I heard from a dwarf who heard from a fairy. He was down at the port looking for Princess Emma who has vanished." Emma instinctively ducked her head and stepped back._

"_So this curse?" The woman asked._

"_He thought it was the Evil Queen finally following through with her threat from King David and Queen Snow's wedding. Sending us to a place where there are no happy endings." The man said, "But then again it came from a dwarf, how reliable is the information?" _

Emma cursed under her breath and grabbed Clarence, mounting him again and dashing off. She needed to get further today.

OUAT

_Three Months Earlier_

Two months. She hadn't seen him for two months. His goodbye still rang in her head. He didn't want people to notice the Jolly Roger spent too much time at this port. He didn't want them connected. He said it would ruin her, but she wondered briefly if she was just another wench to him and if he didn't really care for her at all. Of course that made no sense logically. She hadn't given him anything, so unless he was only sticking around just to hope he one day could say he had a princess in his bed, there were obviously deeper feelings keeping him in the Enchanted Forest. Over the past two months she'd been miserable, barely able to eat, she spent her eighteenth birthday in tears, leaving her own ball. She knew her father would find her a suitor, but she didn't want one anymore.

"Emma?" Emma looked up from the boot she was lacing. Her mother was standing in her doorway, "Are you going riding?"

Emma nodded, "I need fresh air."

"Maybe you need rest. You're still so pale." She murmured to her daughter. "What is this about?"

"I just want to get out of the palace and see the sun for a while." Emma told her.

"Want company?" Snow offered.

"Not particularly." Emma snapped.

Snow White sighed and moved to sit on the edge of a chair in her daughter's changing room, "Are you concerned about finding a suitor?" She asked. Emma didn't respond, "This doesn't have to happen now. We can wait until a man you love comes around." Emma felt her heart and stomach clench. That was the other thing she realized about Killian. She was certain she loved him. She couldn't stand not being with him. She needed him. She needed him in the same way she needed air and food and water and it was hard to take in any of those things when he wasn't here. It was hard to simply exist when he was not here.

"You won't find one." Emma told her honestly. It was the truth, they'd found her plenty of suitors she just turned them down. Eventually she'd have to either figure out how to make it work with Killian or settle for one of the men her father introduced her to. She paused, "Father will find a suitable one. I'm sure of it. And I will marry whoever will help the kingdom." She knew those words would end the conversation. "True love only exists for the two of you." She snapped standing up and leaving her mother. She wanted to get out of the palace. She knew his ship returned today. She only hoped he'd be by the lake to greet her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Four**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Ryan faced his best friend when the door shut, "What in the hell are you thinking?" He asked, walking over and smacking Killian on the back of his head, "You can't have an affair with a student. If she wasn't eighteen you could go to prison for that. And the school can still fire you. You're supposed to mentor her, not screw her."

Killian felt rage rise up at the words Ryan or Robin or whatever his name was used to describe his relationship with Emma. They didn't screw. They didn't fuck. He loved her. And she loved him. She chose him when she could've had anyone. The princess chose the pirate and he didn't want anyone to threaten or demean that. Her choice was made in the Enchanted Forest though, where on the safety of his ship they could be together, and here they lived in a different realm, with different customs and rules that could keep them apart. The thought of having to stay away from Emma was enough to make him sick. He'd just found her, he didn't want to lose her again.

"It's not like that." Killian finally whispered. He couldn't hide the despair that no matter where he went he was not allowed to be with Emma. It was like fate was forcing them apart over and over again. He would fight this though. He would fight for her. He would always fight for her. She was his true love. He believed it now.

"It's not like what, Killian? She's a child." Killian snorted at his words and Ryan's eyes widened, "Are you fucking kidding me? You really are sleeping with her." He muttered a few more choice words under his breath before sighing, "You cannot be with her. You have to end it."

Killian stepped forward, "I will do no such thing and you will keep your mouth shut about it, mate. She's not a child. She's a woman."

"She's a child. She makes childish decisions. She runs from her problems, she skips class, she has no family, she's a foster kid." Ryan snapped. Killian's eyes widened at his words. Emma was here alone? Emma had no one? Sure Killian didn't have anyone, but he was a three hundred year old pirate used to being alone. He was used to having people striped from him. First his parents, then his brother, then Milah and now Emma. But she wasn't gone. She was his. And she would help him fight for it. Emma had never been alone. She had parents and she had him. To think of her waking up alone, with no one to look out for her nearly broke his heart.

"You have no understanding of what's going on here, mate. I suggest you stay quiet. One day you will understand and you won't be so quick to rush to judgment." He stormed out of the room he was in, leaving Ryan or Robin in his wake.

OUAT

Emma had no idea where she was supposed to be, but when she found the library she figured it was a safe place to hide until she could be with Killian again. She cowered in a corner chair, her head down as she mulled over what she knew. She needed a plan. They needed a plan. She also needed to know why Robin Hood was Killian's roommate and what was so bad about them being together if he didn't know she was a princess. The world was out to get them it seemed. The world was, once again, forcing them apart.

"Love?" Emma looked up at Killian's whispered voice.

"Killian." Emma smiled softly at him. He felt himself sigh at the smile. "We need,"

"A plan." He finished, "Let's get out of here." He motioned for her to follow him. They wound their way through the building until they were outside. "How about over there." He motioned to a cluster of picnic tables and benches mostly obscured from view. "I've never seen a place quite like this before." He admitted softly as they sat down.

Emma shuffled next to him, "Me neither, why was Robin or whatever his name is worried about us being together?"

"Apparently you are a student and I am a teacher and it's against the rules." Killian's voice dropped.

"So the world wants us apart again." Emma sighed.

Lacing their hands together, Killian brought her hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips over the back of it, "We won't be kept apart anymore, love. I promise. We just need to be discreet. We're good at that."

Emma peered up at him through her lashes, "Aye." She mumbled one of his favorite words back at him.

"Come, let's get out of this school and find some privacy for a more pleasurable activity before we start laying out what we know and don't know." He stood up and led the way back out onto the street.

"If someone sees us together," Emma worried.

"We'll lie, come now love, I am a pirate, it's one of my better talents." Killian looked down at her and winked.

Emma laughed, "I believe my favorite is your ability to plunder and pillage." She leered at him.

"We cannot get back to my home soon enough." He muttered under his breath.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest, Four Days Prior_

Emma settled into the tavern room she'd rented for the night. As much as she wanted to go downstairs and associate with people, she was afraid if she did that someone would recognize her. She'd found a poster with her face on it in the previous town. She'd never fled anywhere so quickly in her entire life.

Sighing, she laid back and curled into a ball. The mattress reminded her of the mattress Killian had on his bed when they first moved from spending their time on the lake to spending their time in his quarters. She sniffled and tried to hold back the tears. She was running to him, she just wished she was already running with him. She found it odd that she wasn't sad about leaving her parents and her kingdom. In fact, she was content with that decision. She would reunite with her parents again one day and they would then understand and welcome Killian into their family.

OUAT

The winds had been in their favor, they were at port far too early. He shouted out another order as the boat was moored to the dock in Cheshire. He leaned against the helm. Soon when he leaned against the helm he would have Emma standing by his side. He grinned, he couldn't wait to see how she looked in leather. With his spare time in town he would buy her a leather outfit. He knew her shape well enough to find clothes that could fit her.

OUAT

_Three Months Earlier_

Emma tethered Swan to a low branch and dropped her cloak over it, wandering down by the water of the lake. She'd seen the masts of his ship from the castle, but that didn't mean he'd come here. There was a definite possibility that he'd forgotten her or found another woman on his travels. She shuddered at the thought, her body shaking involuntarily.

Just as suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and her back was drawn to the hard plane of a chest she knew well, "Would you like my jacket, princess? Or would you like me to fetch your cloak?" He whispered in her ear.

She spun suddenly in his arm, nearly knocking him off balance, "You're back." She whispered.

He smiled softly, raising his hook gently brush her hair back, "I'm back. You didn't think I'd leave for good did you, love?"

She leaned her head into his hook and he once again marveled at how his lost appendage didn't bother her. In fact, he secretly thought she liked the hook. She often pulled him closer to her by it instead of his hand which was just as easily accessible, she always leaned into it, and she had a habit of skimming her hands across the metal in such a way that he could almost feel her touch. "I was worried." She admitted.

"Worried about?" He questioned, his eyebrow shooting up.

She flushed and her gaze dropped to their boots. Using his hook he raised her head, "I was worried you may have found another, someone who you could, who had, a woman." She finally settled on her words.

Drawing her as close to him as possible he breathed against her mouth, "You are a woman, Emma. And I don't need another I have you."

She looked up at him, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as a pleased smile crossed her face, "That you do." She whispered, leaning up to press her lips to his. "I am yours." She murmured.

He brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, angling her mouth in such a way that he could deepen the kiss. When they pulled back he whispered, "And I am yours, princess."

Emma bit her lip as she peered up at him, "I have something to tell you." She whispered. He quirked his eyebrow questioningly and she took a steadying breath, "Killian, I think, no I know, I," She looked over up over his head and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him. He knew what she was going to say. He smiled encouragingly at her, "I love you."

Dipping his head down he pressed a kiss to her lips before murmuring, "I love you too, Emma." She sighed against his mouth as he kissed her again. "I missed you." He whispered.

Pulling back, Emma led him to the edge of the lake. Settling down on the grass, she pulled him down and leaned forward to kiss him again, "You have no idea." She told him honestly. His blue eyes flashed up at her and she saw a vulnerability she never thought she'd see in the infamous Captain Hook. But he wasn't really Hook. He was Killian. Moving forward, she adjusted herself so she was straddling him, "You missed my birthday." She told him.

"Aye, that I did. I did bring a present back for you." He told her. "From a far off land." He brushed his fingers through her hair. "I will bring it to you tomorrow night."

Emma drew her lip into her mouth and he watched in amusement as her teeth dug into it. Finally, she released her lip and her tongue darted out to soothe the bite. His eyes darkened at her inadvertent action, "I was actually thinking perhaps we could spend the evening somewhere else." She suggested shyly.

His eyebrows rose, "And where might that be?" He asked.

"Perhaps your cabin?" She boldly stated. She looked down at him, "Killian, it's been so long since I've seen you, I want to," she paused, "enjoy my time with you."

His arms tugged her closer to him as he looked up at her, "I believe I understand what you mean, darling, but I don't want to be the one to ruin you if you're not ready."

She tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped his face with her hands, "Killian, I only want you."

The sheer amount of honesty in her eyes drew him in. Leaning forward he kissed her softly, trying to savor the taste of her on his tongue, trying to memorize the way her lips felt and moved against his. She was different than the women he was typically attracted to. She made him want to be better. She made him want to settle down in the Enchanted Forest and raise a blonde haired blue eyed baby or a dark haired green eyed baby. The thought made him pause, he never thought about giving up the Jolly Roger or quest for vengeance against the Dark One for killing Milah before. Tink was right. And if it meant he kept Emma in his life, if it meant he got to have all of her and she could have all of him, he would happily listen to Tink sing 'I told you so' for the rest of his life.

"Then to my ship it is, tomorrow night, princess." He whispered, nudging his nose against hers.

"You'll celebrate with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Aye, although I'm sure you had a grand celebration here." He whispered.

She nodded, "I left early." He frowned at her response, "I couldn't enjoy myself wondering if you were okay and wishing you were here with me." She told him honestly. "I can't lose you for two months like that again." She sniffed back the tears, "It hurt me, Killian, I felt so incomplete."

"I know the feeling." He murmured, pressing a kiss against her clavicle.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Five**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma let out a long drawn out moan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, "God, Killian." She hissed. She'd been afraid she'd never get to experience this ever again.

He looked up at her from his spot between her legs, "You like that, princess?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Her hips rose of their volition, "Killian, more." She murmured. She was still chasing that release and knew that he was teasing her. The minute they stepped into his home they were on top of each other, clothing dropping carelessly to the floor, lips searching, hands seeking out flesh.

"As you wish, milady." Killian murmured, his fingers moving nimbly inside of her once again, reaching just the right spot as his other hand came down to stroke her. Her back arched and she saw stars behind her eyelids when he inserted a third finger and pressed his hand down harder. She let out an incoherent noise that was a mix of a scream and a moan.

When her back hit the mattress she mumbled, "So good, always so good."

Killian crawled up her body, slowly kissing his way up her, "Mine." He mumbled against her skin.

She pulled his head up to hers and stroked the scruff that lined his hard jaw, "Always yours. Now, pirate, I want you in me." She wrapped her legs around his hips as she ordered him.

"Whatever the princess wants, the princess shall have." Killian grinned down at her as he pushed into her unceremoniously. "God, you feel so good, Emma." Killian murmured against her shoulder, gently biting down and the flicking his tongue out to soothe the bite.

Emma angled her hips up and arched her back, pulling him in completely, "So perfect." She murmured, "Killian, I need you to move." She mumbled as he stilled inside of her, "Now." Never one to deny her anything he moved, taking her in slow, deep, deliberate strokes, forcing her closer to the edge at exactly the pace he wanted. "Faster." She mumbled. This time he did deny her, maintaining his controlled pace, but bringing his hand down to press against her.

"That's it love. Enjoy it." He whispered, "Let loose for me. Come for me." He whispered as he bit down on her earlobe. It only took a few more deep, hard strokes for her to clench around him as she spiraled out of control. Two erratic strokes later he followed her, collapsing in a heap of limbs on top of her.

She sighed contentedly and rolled him over so she could lay on top of him, "My favorite pillow." She murmured into his chest, her hands lightly tangling in his chest hair.

He laughed and tugged her more firmly on top of him before wrapping the blanket from the bed around them, "I'm aware. I didn't need to buy us a new mattress since you insist on sleeping on me."

She shrugged her thin shoulders, "Are you complaining, pirate?" She asked.

"I never complain about anything that involves you being pressed up against me. Particularly naked." His breath was warm against her ear and she sighed happily. He let his fingers from both hands gently trail over her skin, "I finally get to hold you properly."

"Mhm, although you should know I am just as happy with your hook." She'd never explicitly stated that, but she felt now she should. Propping her head up on his chest she said, "I love you, Killian, hand or hook, I don't care. I just love you. And as for the hook, you should know that it is sexy, just like your rings. It's a pity those didn't make it over."

Killian laughed, "You are a wanton woman, Emma."

"I'm your wanton woman, pirate. And the rings and the hook are a wonderful contrast to your hand and mouth." She mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I never knew you felt that way." He admitted softly, his eyes betraying just how much it meant to him that she loved him for him, whether he was a whole man or a broken one. "And as for what brings you pleasure," the gleam in his eyes returning as he flipped her over so he could hover above her, "I always want to know what you like and how to please you."

She grinned and arched her back so her breasts brushed pleasurably against his chest hair, "You do please me." She whispered seductively, "You have ruined men for me."

Killian reveled in the feel of her beneath his newfound hand, "Good. I never want you to be able to be with another man again." He murmured against her breast as his lips showered kisses across her body.

Emma's legs wrapped around his hips, "Never. I'm yours. And you," she poked his chest lightly before tangling her fingers in his chest hair to force him back up, "should never be able to be with another woman ever again."

He grinned down at her, "Never, no other woman could feel as you feel, my love." He brushed his lips over hers, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian." She sighed, "I think we need to figure out what's going on." She murmured.

He nodded, "And I think we'll have to do it separately to keep up appearances."

She sighed again, "When this is over we are never to be apart ever again. I want to get married." She paused, "I want to get married to you the moment we are back on the Jolly Roger."

He laughed, "I believe it is customary for me to ask for your hand in marriage."

"I abdicated my throne for you and ran away. You left the Royal Navy. You're a pirate and I'm a runaway princess. We're not customary." She let her palm rest against his cheek, "But you may ask if you wish."

"Emma, my love, when we are once again aboard the Jolly Roger, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked, the playful glint in his eyes vanishing, replaced by love, warmth, and hope.

"Always, Captain." She leaned up and kissed him, "No we may get up." She murmured.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest, Three Days Prior_

She was so close. Just three more days and she'd be in Cheshire. She'd be with Killian. She spurred Clarence on. She wanted to just magically appear there. She wished it with all her might, but knew that wasn't possible. She slowed Clarence as she approached a slew of travelers and did her best to maneuver around them, keeping her hood up and her head down.

"_Rumors of this curse are spreading." Emma glanced a look at the man talking. Soldiers from her father's guard. She adjusted the hood of her cloak and dropped further back._

"_King David is concerned it may be true. And with Princess Emma missing he's even more concerned than before." Another continued._

"_I heard she ran off to be with a man. She didn't want to marry King Charles." _

"_King Charles is a tyrant. I don't blame the princess one bit." The first stated flatly, "But I heard it was a pirate she'd been seen with in a tavern in the port. Captain Hook." _

"_Captain Hook?" The third soldier asked, "She either has a death wish or she wants to be a whore." He shook his head, "Such a shame to do that to King David and Queen Snow." _

"_Doc believes their new baby will be a son. That should help ease some of the heartache." She second soldier continued, "Perhaps Princess Emma will appear again one day and explain her absence." _

"_Or perhaps she'll be a pirate's whore, disgraced and only a burden to the family name." _

Emma frowned and realized she could not listen to anymore. Kicking the sides of her horse she sprinted past them, leaving them in a cloud of dust.

OUAT

_Three Months Earlier_

Emma kept her eyes trained on the ground as she made her way towards the gangplank of the Jolly Roger. She didn't want anyone to see her and didn't want Killian to get in any trouble. The deck of the ship was empty, just as Killian told her it would be. All of the men were in taverns or brothels in the port. Sighing she moved below deck, ambling around in the darkened hallways until she found an open doorway.

Killian stood with his back to her, his shirt draped over the arm of the chair next to him. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, rolling it around between her teeth as she watched his back muscles flex as he laced up his leather pants. Walking forward as silently as she could, Emma reached out and placed a hand on his back.

He spun around, reaching out for some weapon when his eyes landed on her, "Emma." He whispered.

She pushed the hood of her cloak back and slowly unclasped it, draping it over his shirt on the chair next to them, "Hi." She whispered just as quietly, her eyes raking over his bare chest. Tentatively, she reached out and placed her hand on his chest, letting her fingers tangle in the chest hair there as her eyes swept downward.

"Like what you see, love?" Hook asked, his voice throaty and deep.

Emma's eyes shot up, "Very much." She murmured. It was at that moment her eyes were drawn to the stump of his left hand. She'd never seen him without his hook on and didn't know what held it in place. She'd always assumed magic. Her eyes flicked to the side and saw it was attached to a leather brace. Even more tentatively than before, her hand reached out and slid down his arm, raising the stump as she took a step forward. Her other hand slowly glided up his arm, tracing the indentations from the brace, "So beautiful." She murmured to herself, "So amazing."

Killian stared at her in wonder. Only one other person had seen his arm without the brace on it, Milah. And very few had ever seen him without the hook, "It really isn't." He disagreed.

Her eyes shot up to his, "Every bit of you is beautiful, Killian." She told him honestly.

He swallowed back a lump, "You haven't even really seen all of me." He admitted softly.

She knew he didn't just mean his entire body, she meant his soul, his heart, his personality. She knew though, she knew that even if he was the infamous Captain Hook and a heartless pirate, that he was indeed beautiful. "I know you are, Killian. I wouldn't love you if you weren't." She whispered leaning down to place a kiss on his stump.

Using his hand to lift her chin up, he whispered, "You are beautiful as well, my love." He leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and deep and demanding all at once. It was a kiss she felt to her toes. She'd never been kiss this thoroughly before. Her hands left his stump to skim up his chest and into his hair, tugging him down and herself up trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. "Emma." He whispered when they pulled back.

"Take me, Killian. Please, take me." She murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Six**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma frowned, "I just don't understand how we ended up here?" She stood up and paced around Killian's bedroom.

Killian watched her from the bed, a small smile playing at his lips, "Emma, my love, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" She shook her head and paused her pacing, "Killian, I think you're calm enough for the both of us." She continued pacing again, tugging at his shirt she'd put on.

"Okay, then let's not be calm. Let's panic and see where that leads us." He suggested coolly.

"Sarcasm will not help, pirate." Emma spat back at him.

Killian laughed, "Okay, clearly we were brought here by something. Now I don't recall either us going through a portal." He reasoned.

"I only know two ways to travel to other realms." Emma admitted softly.

"Other than portals, what is there?" Killian stared at her, his eyes widening at her look, "You think someone cast a curse on us to send us here?"

"Not just us, there are many people from the Enchanted Forest and neighboring lands." Emma reasoned, "Akraba, Arendale, Wonderland, Atlantica, and who knows where else, they're all very close to the Enchanted Forest."

"That's true, but travel is still fairly extensive." Killian reminded her. "The curse must be extremely powerful."

"Who has such power and the incentive to send us to this realm?" Emma asked quietly.

"Do you remember anything from gossip in the kingdom?" He asked.

Emma sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, "I'm trying to think." She sighed, "Do you recall anything from the ports?"

Killian shook his head, "No, I don't."

"It's weird," Emma mumbled, "I remember some things so clearly, like who I am and who you are and what we were, but the few days before are blurry, like the time I was traveling to you."

He frowned, "You know I remember you boarding the ship and us leaving Cheshire, but you're right, my travels from your parents' port to Cheshire is slightly blurred, it's not as clear as it could be."

"We could've heard something, but we may not remember it." Emma let out a frustrated yell. "There has to be a way to remember, someone who could help us remember."

"Okay, let's tuck this bit of information away and focus on who would've wanted to send us here." Killian suggested.

"It has to be dark magic." Emma murmured, "Like," she glanced around, "the Dark One."

Killian's face turned into a grimace, "Or Regina."

"Regina? The Evil Queen? My mother's stepmother?" She paused, "Her magic is that strong?"

"Aye, princess, she was trained by the Dark One." Killian explained, "Her mother, Cora was even stronger. I'm not sure what world Regina sent her mother to, but she apparently pushed her through a portal."

"Cora, I know that name." Emma murmured, "Where have I heard it from."

"Well technically she is your step-grandmother." Killian pointed out.

"That's not it, I read it somewhere. I know I did. I read it in, oh my God." Emma murmured.

"What?" Killian sat up.

"I read it in a book I was not supposed to read." Emma explained, "My mother wanted to keep it away from me because she was afraid I'd try to leave to find the people in the book or something." Emma shook her head, "I don't know, when I was told not to I of course had to read it."

Killian snickered, "Of course, my rebel princess."

"If we find the book, it may help us identify more people here." Emma continued, "It had everyone's stories in it, it's called _Once Upon a Time_. Dad hated the title because he said everything was true in the book." Emma explained.

"Well we should go to the library and see if they have it." Killian suggested, standing up and grabbing his pants, "And you should put your clothes back on, unfortunately."

"Right." Emma nodded, tossing his shirt back at him.

OUAT

_The Enchanted Forest, Two Days Prior_

Emma pulled her horse up into Port Cheshire. She'd made it in five days instead of six. Now to find Killian. Tying up Clarence, she wandered down to the port with her bag on her shoulder. Her eyes skimmed the ships before landing on the Jolly Roger. Tugging the cloak of her hood further down her head, she dashed towards the ship. She stopped short at the gangplank. They had no plan on how to meet in Cheshire. They hadn't picked a meeting place. She hit her forehead with her palm, _How could we be so stupid._

"I thought of that too, love." Emma stilled at the voice behind her. "I hoped you would just wander down to the ship, but I thought I may spend some time at the tavern in case you came looking for me there."

Emma turned slowly, "Hello, Captain." She curtseyed low, "I was hoping to secure passage on your ship." She whispered.

Killian stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his hook dig into her side lightly, "Well I will need some sort of compensation." He whispered in her ear.

Emma tilted her head and ran a hand down his chest, letting her fingers tangle in his necklace, "I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement." She pulled his head down to hers. When they broke apart she whispered, "Ship. Now."

"As you wish, milady." He latched her arm through the crook of his elbow and led her aboard the ship and down to the captain's quarters. "Before we are otherwise engaged," he whispered in her ear, "I must find my first mate and let him know we are to leave tonight."

"Please, and hurry back." She spun and dropped her cloak, unbuttoning her riding coat as well, "I'll be waiting." She hummed out, before toeing out of her boots.

OUAT

"Mr. Smee!" Hook found his first mate on the deck of the ship, "Get the crew back here." He ordered, "We set sail today."

"Today, sir?" Smee questioned, "I thought we were here to acquire a great treasure."

"We were, and I have it. I want to leave before it gets dark. Get us here now. As far away from the Enchanted Forest as we can go." Hook ordered.

OUAT

_Three Months Earlier_

"Just go slowly." Emma requested as she leaned back on the bed in Hook's quarters.

Hook leaned over her, "I promise." He whispered, his hook pushing her hair back and skimming down her chest, "Are you sure, Emma?" He asked again.

Emma nodded and arched into his touch, "Yes, Killian, I'm positive." She whispered to him. He smiled softly at her, his lips brushing against hers before trailing over her cheek and down her neck. He bit down gently where her neck and shoulder met. She let out a small cry of pleasure as his tongue flicked out to soothe the bite.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered. She let out an affirmative moan as his lips closed around one of her nipples and sucked. His lips moved down her stomach, alternating between kissing, licking and nipping before landing at her center. Her back arched when his mouth landed on her.

"Killian!" She cried out.

OUAT

Killian rolled over and looked down at her, "Are you alright, love?"

Emma looked up and gently stroked his jaw, letting her fingers run through the scruff, "Mhm." She adjusted herself so she was on top of him, letting her head rest on his chest, "I really do love you, Killian."

Killian pulled her completely on top of him, "I love you too, Emma." He whispered in her hair.

Placing an open mouthed kiss on his chest and letting her hands tangle in the necklace, "You are way more comfortable than this mattress." She whispered.

"Is the princess uncomfortable?" He murmured.

"You're the perfect pillow." She murmured back. She sighed, "I want to stay here."

"I want you to, too." He agreed, "But you're going to have to go back to the palace."

"They'll send Red after me." She muttered darkly, "That stupid wolf could find anyone."

Killian laughed, "Well then, I guess I should let you redress."

Sighing deeply, Emma rolled off of him. Looking down at him she said confidently, "One day I will truly be yours." He looked up at her wide eyed.

"You already are." His eyes raked down her body as he spoke.

She smiled softly, "One day I won't have to leave in the middle of the night."

"Wishful thinking, the princess and the pirate." He tapped her nose, "I will meet you by the lake tomorrow, princess."

"By the lake tomorrow, pirate." She agreed as she redressed.

OUAT

Emma paced the lake as she waited for Killian to arrive. "What has the princess pacing this fine afternoon?"

Emma jumped at Killian's voice, "Father thinks he has a suitor." Emma whispered. "I'm so worried that it may work. Or that he may be tired of me turning down every suitor and force me," she shuddered. Killian stared at her, "Say something, Killian, please say something."

Killian held his hand out to her, "I forgot to give this to you last night. It's for your birthday."

She took the small black pouch and opened it, dumping it in her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked up, "Killian, it's beautiful." She murmured, the necklace slipping through her fingers so she could see the emerald pendant.

"It made me think of your eyes." He whispered.

She held it out to him, "Put it on me." She requested, lifting her hair she was impressed he could clasp the necklace around her neck with only one hand and a hook, but she was not surprised. When she turned around she couldn't catch his eye, "Killian."

"Princess Emma," he bowed slightly and she cringed at her title, "I should take my leave now."

Grabbing his hook, she pulled him back to her, "Do not do this, Killian. I am not marrying whoever this is. I will figure it out. I need you to trust me."

As if it had a mind of its own, his hand reached up and tangled in her hair, "I do, Emma, but I can't keep you from your destiny."

"You are my destiny." She paused, "Do you trust me?"

Killian smiled at his own words, "Aye."

"Then believe me when I say I'm not going to marry this suitor. Meet me here tomorrow." She whispered against his lips.

"Of course, Emma." He brushed his lips against hers before she could move towards her horse.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Seven**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma entered the library ten minutes after Killian, slowly making her way towards the circulation desk. She stopped when she was faced with the librarian, "Belle?" The woman's actual name came out of her mouth before she could even stop it.

The woman looked up and smiled, "Um, no, Brianna, can I help you find something sweetie?"

Emma smiled softly at her friend. Belle lived in a neighboring kingdom and was only a year older than Emma. She was, by far, Emma's best friend. She'd known Emma was planning on running off with Killian. Aside from Tink, Belle was the only one who knew about her pirate. "I'm looking for a book."

Brianna, or Belle, laughed, "Well you've come to the right place. What book?"

"It's called _Once Upon a Time_." Emma answered. "It's a," she almost said history book, but then realized in this world that may not be true, "book of stories."

"Ah, fairytales. Wonderful, let me see if we have it in stock of if I should order it from Boston." Belle turned to her computer and clicked a few buttons. Emma stared blankly at the machine as a faint humming sounded from it. Glancing around the room, her eyes landed on Killian, who was flipping through books on a shelf quietly. Suddenly a sound emanated from Emma's bag. Startled, Emma jumped and looked at it. "Your phone?" Belle asked.

_Phone? _Emma placed her bag on the counter and dug through it, her hand finally closing around the object making the offending noise. Staring at it, she wasn't quite sure what to do. To make it stop she hit the green button, "Emma?" She heard her name echo through it.

Putting the device up to her ear she said, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Emma recognized Elaine, or Elsa's, voice through the other end. "Where are you?"

"Um, out?" Emma replied.

"Well why didn't you tell us? We're all heading over to The Rabbit Hole. Ruby's bartending and she said no one else is around. Le't go grab a drink."

Emma hesitated, "Um, no."

"No? Come on! Em! Don't bail on us." Elsa, Elaine, whoever, whined.

"I'm um, occupied." She finally answered.

"Oh my God, you're with a guy. Are you with _him?_" Elaine asked quickly.

"I gotta go." Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it, hearing her name echo through it before she started tapping buttons until it was silenced.

"Emma?" Belle caught her attention, "We have the book." Jotting down something on a piece of paper, she handed it over, "There's where you can find it." She smiled and turned back to the computer.

"Thanks." Emma nodded before darting back to find Killian.

Emma and Killian both stopped and turned as the bell for the library door jingled, "I'm telling you David I have no idea what is going on."

Emma froze at the voice, "We'll figure it out, Snow, we always do. And we'll find Emma." He paused and grabbed onto her shoulders, "We always find each other, remember?"

Snow let out a sigh and nodded, her hands landing on her belly, "I just wish we were all back in our castle and Emma had told us about him. Whoever he is, so we'd be together when we were swept up in this mess."

Looking up at Killian, Emma whispered, "They know."

"We need to talk to them." Killian grabbed onto her hand and pulled her around as they waved to Belle absently before moving into one of the stacks.

When they were behind them, Emma took a breath, "Mom? Dad?"

Snow and David turned quickly, "Emma?" They both cried.

"Oh, my Emma." Snow pulled her daughter into her arms and gave her a bone crushing hug, "Oh thank God, you're okay, and you know who you are."

David came up behind Snow and pressed into the hug, "We've been so worried. We wish you'd just told us you were in love with someone." He took a ragged breath, "We love you, Emma, we only want you to be happy. And we'll find him here and we'll get us all back to the Enchanted Forest."

Emma took a deep breath and stepped back, "He's actually here." Stepping back into Killian, whose arms naturally slipped around her waist she said, "This is Killian Jones." She took a breath, "Killian, these are my parents."

Snow and David paused. Emma gripped onto Killian's hands and waited as David's face flushed, "Captain Killian Jones?" When Emma nodded David repeated a little bit louder, "_Captain Hook_?"

"Now, Dad," Emma stepped forward, "you have to believe me when I say, he's a good man. And he loves me. He loves me so much. And I love him."

"He's a pirate." David snapped.

"Now, Charming." Snow took a step forward, "Let's just all breathe. The best thing right now is that they both know who they are. We need all the help we can get. We can handle this when we get home."

Emma frowned, "Handle what? What's there to handle?" She snapped, "I'm not leaving him."

"Emma," Killian whispered, "love maybe we should focus on getting home and then,"

"And then what?" Emma turned, "Have them drag me back to the palace?" She shook her head, "Or have you thrown in a dungeon? Not likely, I'm going to be with Killian. I'm going to _marry _Killian. I love him. He's my other half, he's my,"

"True love." Snow finished.

"What?" David screeched.

"Um excuse me," Belle appeared, "but this is a library, and I realize we're the only people here, but could you please lower your voices?"

David flushed again, "Sorry." He muttered. Facing his daughter, he rested his hands on her shoulders, "Emma, honey, I realize you don't want to marry King Charles. And that's fine. I've already severed the agreement, but throwing yourself at a pirate just to make a point it's,"

Emma shrugged his hands off, "I didn't throw myself at a pirate. I fell in love with Killian. He saved me in a tavern and when I knew who he was I ran and then we bumped into each other again and we just," she looked up at him, her green eyes shining as they connected with his blue ones and it was like the world around them melted away. It could always be like that when they were together, they could simply forget about everyone else and lose themselves in each other.

"True love." Snow murmured again, her head falling to the side.

Emma and Killian nodded simultaneously, "It is." Killian agreed, "And I will do whatever I need, give up whatever I need to give up to make you see how much I love your daughter."

"You shouldn't have let her run away then." David sneered.

"I tried to stop her, but she is quite stubborn." Killian smiled down at her as she nudged him in the ribs. "Ow." He muttered.

"She gets that from her father." Snow smiled softly.

David frowned, "She gets that from you."

"I get it from both of you." Emma told them. Sighing she said, "Look, I'm not leaving Killian, but we need to figure out what's going on so we can get home."

Snow nodded, "Does anyone else know who they are?"

"Not that I've seen." Killian replied, "But why do we know?"

"There must be something the four of us have in common. Something the four of us were doing when we woke up here." David mused.

Emma glanced up at Killian and blushed crimson. Her bottom lip sucking into her mouth before she replied, "Or it could have had to do with where we were."

OUAT

_The Open Sea, The Day Prior_

"This is amazing." Emma murmured as she stood next to Killian by the helm. They'd left port the day before and during dinner Killian introduced Emma to his crew, explaining that she would be joining them indefinitely and they were to keep their hands and words to themselves. He took no questions as to what a princess was doing on his ship and they were fearful enough not to press the issue.

Wrapping his hooked arm around her waist, he drew her closer, "I can't believe we've done it so far."

Leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek she smiled, "Did you ever doubt we could?"

"To be honest, yes." He chuckled as she punched his arm lightly, pressing a kiss to her temple he couldn't help but to sigh as her hand skimmed across his hook, bringing it over her shoulder so she could tuck herself into his side, her own arm coming to rest around his waist.

"One day you should teach me how to steer." She requested.

"How about today, princess?" He asked, pulling her in front of him, "So, to the right is the starboard side and the left is the port side." He began. The next hour Killian spent explaining terms to Emma and the different functions of the different masts. Not that he was surprised, but his princess was a fast learner, picking up everything he threw at her with ease.

"So where are we going to, Captain?" She finally asked, releasing the wheel for a moment to bring his hand and hook from her waist to lay over hers as they steered together.

"Well, where would you like to go?" Emma bit her lip and shrugged, "Somewhere warm. I'm tired of the winter. Is there a land where we can swim in the water and lay on the sand right now?" She glanced up at him and bit her lip coyly, "A land where we can do more enjoyable activities on the beach and in the water?"

His eyes darkened as he looked down at her, "You are truly a wanton woman, my pirate princess."

Grinning at him she leered, "How long must you man the helm?" Emma began, spinning in his arms to face him, letting the wheel press deliciously against her back, "I can think of a better way to spend our first day aboard ship." Her fingers tangled in his necklace as she brought his head down, brushing her lips over his teasingly. Stepping under his arms, she ignored his protest and brought her hands up to the top of her riding top, "Maybe you'll join me and find out."

Letting out a snarl that went straight to her core, Killian called out, "Smee, take the helm." Locking the wheel he chased after a giggling Emma down below deck and into his quarters. Grabbing her waist, he spun her around, slamming her against the closed door, "It's not nice to teas a man, love." He whispered, his teeth nipping at her ear.

Arching into him, Emma whispered, "Who said I was teasing?" She asked. Sliding her fingers through his hair, she tugged his lips towards her, "I _want _you to take me."

Growling, Killian slammed his lips to hers, his hook coming up to tear through the front of her riding shirt and corset, shoving her clothes back and to the ground. Tearing his mouth from hers, his lips trailed down her neck nipping a the flesh until they landed on one breast, tugging the peaked point into his mouth and only sucking harder as she let out a long mewl at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Spurred on my by her sounds, Killian lifted her up and moved her to the bed, yanking off her boots and pants, his lips continued their assault on her body, his eyes coming to watch the way her back arched off their bed when his tongue lapped lightly at her folds.

"More." She murmured, her hands moving to grab his hair, tugging him closer.

OUAT

_Two Months Earlier_

Emma laughed and dashed towards the lake, her clothing following behind her, "You're honestly not going to let me swim _alone _on one of the last warm days of the year?" She pouted as her feet touched the water.

Killian shook his head and leaned against the tree, watching as her naked form slowly moved into the water, "Some princess you are. You have no sense of propriety." He called back.

Submerging herself completely and then rising, so he could watch the water trickle down her body she smiled coyly, "Some pirate you are." She shot back, "You should be ravishing me right about now."

"I'm enjoying the view, love."

"Well then how about you enjoy the view from in the water with my legs wrapped around your waist?" She leered at him.

Killian swallowed hard and tossed his leather jacket off, slipping out of his shirt and brace before tugging at his boots and pants. Emma bit her hip as she watched his naked form slowly make his way to the water. He was giving her a show, and she'd never complain. He was perfection, more perfect than any sculpture in any of her parents palaces. The most beautiful man alive. _And he was hers. _

When he reached her, his arm and stump pulled her close, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist and arms coming around his neck as his lips landed on his jaws, "Happy now, princess."

Emma let out a contented sigh before raising her hips and sinking down onto him. Throwing her head back she let out a moan, "God yes."

Killian's head fell to her neck, "So bloody tight, so good." He murmured as she swiveled her hips slightly and he pulled out of her, slamming back in. "Mine." He murmured.

Emma let out another moan of his names, "Yours." She agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Eight**

Emma wrapped her hands around the warm mug of cocoa as they sat in Granny's Diner. "Are you sure it's safe for us to be here out in the open?" She asked quietly.

Snow frowned, "What do you mean?"

Emma bit her lip and looked up at Killian who seated next to her, "Killian and I already got in trouble."

"What kind of trouble did you get my daughter into, pirate?" David snapped.

"I didn't get her into any trouble, mate." Killian bit back, "We didn't know that I was a teacher and she was a student and we couldn't be together because of that in this bloody realm."

"Captain, language." Snow admonished.

"Sorry, your majesty." Killian dipped his head.

"Okay, enough," Emma took a sip of her hot drink and then regarded each person at her table carefully, "We need a game plan."

"We need to blend." Her father corrected.

"Well where are we all supposed to be?" Emma asked, "I guess I'm supposed to be at school."

"As am I." Killian agreed.

"Me as well, at the elementary school." She looked over at her husband.

"I apparently work at the animal shelter." David spoke up, lightly kissing the back of Snow's hand. "So that's just it then, we're supposed to go to work and school and pretend like none of this is happening?" He paused, "And what I would like to know is why it was that we woke up in the same bed, and we're apparently married, but you're not our daughter."

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Honestly, I don't."

"I think the first thing we need to do is figure out who everyone in this town is." Killian stated flatly, "From there, we need to make them remember."

"Hi!" The four of them looked over at a young boy with a big book in his hand and a backpack slung over his shoulders, "Are you guys working on the curse too?" He asked.

"Love," Killian leaned forward, "is it just me or does that boy resemble you greatly."

Nudging him in the shoulder, Emma mumbled, "It's just you."

Snow looked at him questioningly, "You know about the curse?"

"Of course I do, Mrs. Nolan." He pulled up a chair and sat down, resting the book on the table.

"Bloody hell, love, it's your book." He set their copy of _Once Upon a Time_ on the table top.

"That's great, so you guys are in for Operation: Cobra."

"Wait a minute, kid." Emma held up her hands, "Who are you?"

"I'm Henry Mills. I'm not in this book." He explained, "At least not yet."

"Then who are you?" She asked.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet." He told them, patting her hand lightly.

"Wait, Mills, you're in my class aren't you?" Snow asked.

"That's right." He nodded, "By the way the principal is like really mad you're not there." He shrugged, "Operation: Cobra is way more important though." He agreed.

"Okay, what is Operation: Cobra?" Killian asked, leaning in.

"Identification. We need to identify who everyone in town is and get them to remember." Henry explained.

"Well, how do we do that?" Charming asked.

"We need to break the curse."

"Lad, I think that much is fairly obvious." Killian sighed.

"So," Henry opened the book, ignoring Killian's comment, "you're Prince Charming, you're Snow White, you're Princess Emma and you're Captain Hook. Right?" He asked. The four nodded. "You four should know how to break curses."

Snow looked over at Charming fondly, "True love's kiss." She murmured.

"Exactly." He nodded with a grin. "So my plan is that we should find everyone's true love and get them together."

"Hold up, kid," Emma held up her hands, "that does not explain why the four of us know who we are."

Henry leaned forward and dropped his voice, "It's because you're the savior."

Emma scoffed, "I'm a savior?" She rolled her eyes, "Kid, you've got problems."

"Yup, and you're going to solve them. Look, the reason that Captain Hook, Snow White and Prince Charming know who they are is because you each have true love in your own way."

"Wait, I know who I am because I love my daughter." Snow explained. "And Charming knows who he is because he truly loves her. So that means," Snow's hand flew over her heart, "Oh dear God."

David banged his fist on the table, "No."

"Sorry, mate." Killian smiled down at Emma, "But I really do love this princess."

Emma bit her lip and smiled, "I told you, or rather wrote you, what we have is real."

"Of course it is. You're the key to the curse. You're the savior." Henry explained.

"Why am I the savior, kid?" Emma asked softly.

"Because you're the product of true love." He sighed, "Look, most people aren't lucky to find it."

"Most of our friends have it." Snow protested.

"Yeah, even some of my friends have it." Emma frowned, "Why aren't they the savior."

"Because they're not the product of it. And none of them have kids yet." Henry sighed, "This really isn't that complicated."

Killian waved his hand to stop the conversation, "So you're saying that if we can set everyone up with their true love then a kiss will just make this disappear."

"Okay, wait, I think it would be more beneficial to find out who cast the curse and force them to break it." Charming argued.

"I'm going to agree with my dad on this one." Emma insisted. "I think we need to focus on who would've cast the curse."

"I may have some ideas on that." Henry opened his book up and flipped through a few pages. "My mom." He pointed to a picture.

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Nine**

"Let me see if I understand this, kid," Emma placed her hand over the page in the book, "your mom cast a curse that sent a bunch of us from around the Enchanted Forest and other neighboring kingdoms to this town and true love's kiss will magically wake everyone up. And anyone who had true love with me already knows what's going on because I'm the Savior?"

Henry grinned, "You got it!"

"Okay, I'll play," Emma held up her hand to quiet her father, "why do you know what's happening and who are you back in our realm?"

Henry cleared his throat, "It's," he paused, "complicated."

"Try me." She insisted.

Henry nodded, "Okay, I'm your son." He pointed to Emma and Killian, "I'm both of yours son."

Emma let out a long laugh, "That's good, kid, but we don't have a son." She shook her head, "We're not even married yet. I mean, once we get back home and get married then yeah, we'll have a son or a daughter or both, but as of right now, we don't have a kid."

David and Snow stared at her, "I'm sorry, did you just say married?"

Emma looked at her parents incredulously, "A kid tells me that he's my son and all you hear from it is that I'm going to marry the man I love. Seriously?"

"It's just, Emma," Snow reached out for her daughter's hand, "all of this has happened so fast."

"Actually," Emma withdrew her hand, "all of this has happened over the past six months. Or did you think that I was just acting strangely because Dad has only managed to throw pampered princes at me?"

"Or old kings who like to kill their men." Killian reminded her.

"So gross." Emma tucked herself more firmly into his side. She eyed Henry for a moment, "Okay, so let's say you're our son,"

"Because I am." Henry interrupted.

"How are you here when you haven't been born yet?"

Henry flipped open the book, "I'm from the future."

"Right, because time travel is possible." Killian rolled his eyes, "Look, lad, we all know that even with a bean or a curse no one can traverse time."

"This curse was different." Henry explained.

"Different how?" Emma asked.

"Well, my mom here, the Evil Queen, she wanted to ruin everyone's happy endings." Henry explained.

"She threatened that years ago, before Emma was even born. Rumplestiltskin told us that she would cast a curse, but it never came and we just stopped worrying about it." Snow's head fell to the side. "If Emma's the Savior, which he told us she would be, then what are you?"

"Well," Henry pointed to a page in the book, "the original curse failed." He flipped it around to show them, "So, the Evil Queen altered it. Instead of taking away happy endings, she separated everyone from their true loves."

"But because I was supposed to be the Savior the first time, I am this time. And there are four people in this world who love me that much?" Emma looked around at them, "Really?"

Killian shook his head and brought a hand up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear, "You make it sound like you'd be difficult to love, lass. You're a treasure. It's easy to love you." He murmured.

Emma sighed and let her forehead fall onto his. David cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You still haven't explained how you came from the future, Henry."

"I don't really know that." Henry admitted, causing four pairs of eyes to fall on him, "All I know is that I need to help break the curse."

"Well if it's as simple as getting everyone back with their true loves, all we need is a list of everyone in the town, match them up and set them up on dates." Emma shrugged, "I mean Jasmine and Aladdin already live with me, that shouldn't be too hard."

Killian held up his hand, "What about those who don't have true love?"

"What?" Snow asked.

"Well, as far as I know, Queen Elsa still remains available. She's never had a suitor in her life if I understand correctly." Killian explained.

"That does complicate things." David agreed. "There could be a few people here with that issue."

"Henry?" The five looked up to see Regina stalking up to them, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes flicked around the table as she frowned, "While I may not know if you need to be at work, Mr. Nolan, I know Mrs. Nolan should be teaching Henry's class. And Mr. Jones, you should be at the high school." Her eyes landed on his arm draped around Emma's shoulders, "Perhaps I need to have a talk with the principal and Dr. Hopper while I'm at it, Ms. Swan, you should be in class as well."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "Listen, your majesty," she leered.

"Emma." Snow nudged her foot under the table. "Don't."

"A wise decision." Regina sneered. "Now, back to work, all of you. Mr. Jones, a word?"

Emma bit her lip as her mother pulled her towards the door, sending a fleeting look at Killian, who stopped to speak with the Evil Queen. "Mom?" She murmured.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Hook can handle himself. In the meantime I think you should move home with us." Snow told her.

Emma's shoulders sagged in relief, "I'd like that very much." She murmured, pulling her mother into a hug.

David sighed, "We should get back to work."

Regina watched them leave, directing Henry to go with Mrs. Nolan back to class that instant, "Mr. Jones," she faced him, "what are you doing here with a student?"

Killian's eyes flew to the door as it banged shut behind the lad who claimed to be his son. "Pardon me?" He asked.

"Miss Swan may be eighteen, but she's still a student, what are you doing with her?" Regina repeated, "As mayor of Storybrooke I'm obligated to report you to the principal."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, not like it bloody matters, she's not a child. She can make her own decisions and I can make mine." He snapped.

"But was she a child when this affair started?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

Killian schooled his face, "No, madam mayor. I wouldn't take advantage of a child." Inwardly he cringed, while she was not a child when they began the physical aspects of their relationship, she was when he began pursuing her. She was a bloody minx though, a siren if he'd ever seen one. And he was drawn to her.

"Very well then, Mr. Jones." Regina stared at her, "I suppose I'll have to have a word with her foster mother."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Both Regina and Killian turned, neither had noticed that David had reentered the building, "Mary Margaret and I are adopting her."

"She's eighteen." Regina rolled her eyes, "Legally she can live on her own."

"Then legally she can come stay with us. She's not staying in that house a moment longer." David told her flatly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the shelter."

Killian tipped his head, "Well then, I believe it's time I hand in my resignation. Good day, milady."

OUAT

Regina slammed her office door shut with a loud bang and let out a shriek. Of all the people to find their way back to each other. Of course Snow White and Prince Charming and their precious Princess Emma did. And why wasn't she surprised that the damn pirate found his way back to her as well. She was like a beacon.

A sinister smile curved at Regina's lips. A beacon for trouble in this town. Pushing a button on her phone she screamed, "Get me Graham."

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Ten**

"Madam Mayor?" Graham Hunt, the Sheriff of Storybrooke appeared in her doorway.

"Sheriff, I saw Miss Swan cutting school again. She was at Granny's, perhaps you can hunt her down and make sure she's where she should be." Regina suggested with a smile.

Graham rocked back on his heels, "Actually, Mayor Mills, she's eighteen now, legally she doesn't have to attend school." He paused, "Now if she was creating a disturbance," he paused.

Regina scowled at him. There were too many witness at the diner to say other wise, "That will be all, Sheriff." She dismissed him.

OUAT

"You're leaving?" Jamie asked quietly.

Emma bit her lip and nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Nolan are taking me."

"Why now?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been living in this house forever. You've always been an orphan," Emma cringed at her use of the word, "why do they want you now?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know." She paused, "But I want to go live with them."

"Well I don't blame you for wanting to get away from here, just, it's going to be so weird not seeing you all the time."

"We still have school." Emma reminded her softly.

"Oh my God, wait, school, did you hear what happened today?" Jamie grabbed her wrist, "Mr. Jones resigned. No one knows why yet, but he's not teaching anymore."

Emma bit her lip and shrugged, "I'm sure everything is okay."

"I know we'll find out, I mean it's Storybrooke, there are no secrets here." Jamie rolled her eyes.

Emma chuckled nervously, "So true." She agreed.

OUAT

David took Emma's one bag as Snow flitted ahead of them to open the loft door, "So there's not as much space as we're used to." She apologized, "But it does feel like some sort of home."

Emma shrugged as she walked in, her eyes flitting over so much of the unfamiliar. "It's fine." She smiled.

Snow's smile faltered, "It's not where you want to be." She murmured.

Emma shook her head, "No, it's perfect, I'm happy to be home."

"But you want to be with Hook." Snow surmised.

"His name is Killian." Emma corrected. "His name is Killian and I promise you, he's a good man. He's a great man."

David set her bag by the door and took her hand, guiding her to the kitchen table, "Emma, we want you to have what we have, we want you to have true love, but sweetie, he's a one-handed pirate. And I know for a fact he's got a drinking problem."

"He used to," Emma admitted, "he drank a lot more before me, but now," she shook her head, "Dad, he loves me. He's given up so much just to be with me. He's," she shook her head, "I just thought you two might understand."

Snow took her hand, "We do, we're just concerned he's going to want something you're not ready to offer him. Or maybe he's"

"You think he's simply after me for my title or my wealth." Emma rolled her eyes, "He's not. If he was it would've come out far sooner."

"Unless he was waiting for you to go with him and then ransom you." David suggested calmly.

Emma stood up, knocking the chair behind her over, "He's not. He's not like that. We're not like that. I trust him. I trust him with everything in me. And if you love and trust me then you'll believe me when I say that he's a wonderful man who's not going anywhere." She turned and fled the loft.

"Well," David sighed, "that could've gone better."

"Do you think?" Snow sighed, "Well, at least we know she's as stubborn as her father."

"As her father? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Snow?"

OUAT

Emma sniffed as she darted down the street, hoping she could find her way back to Killian's apartment. She collided with another body, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Emma recognized the voice instantly and looked up, "Tink?" She whispered.

The blonde looked startled, "Emma? You know who you are?"

Emma let out a small wail, throwing her arms around the former fairy, her best friend, "Thank God."

"Oh, Emma," the fairy rubbed her back gently, "what happened? Have you found Killian?"

Emma pulled back and ran a hand over her face. It made sense that Tink knew who she was based on Henry's theory. Emma loved Tink. She was her best friend. And it seemed that Tink felt the same. "Yeah, and boy do I have a lot to fill you in on. Let's go get him." She looped her arm through Tink's and began explaining what little she knew to her as they walked.

Tink frowned as they finally made their way to Killian's apartment door, "You know true love's kiss doesn't work that way, right?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she knocked.

"Well if the two people don't know that they love each other, it won't work. So let's say Aladdin and Jasmine kiss here, but they don't know that they've faced Jafar and love each other and their entire history, then it won't work."

Emma frowned as the door flew open to reveal Killian, "So Henry's theory won't work."

"Exactly." Tink agreed, "Hey, Hook."

"Tink?" Killian leaned back, "You know? And," his eyes landed on Emma, "my love, what happened?"

Emma shrugged and wrapped herself in his embrace, "Fight with my parents over you. They think that you were planning on ransoming me."

Killian kissed the top of her head and pulled her further inside, letting Tink close the door, "Of course they do." He muttered, "Look, love, all we have to do is stick together and break the curse. Eventually I'll win them over."

"Where's Robin?" Emma murmured.

"He's upset with me and is busy eating at the diner." He told them.

Emma stepped back, "Doesn't he have a son?"

"Robin?" Killian shrugged, "Not here."

"I think he does, a little boy, named Roland." Emma sighed, "This world is an absolute mess."

"No kidding, do you have any rum, Hook?" Tink asked, throwing open different cabinets in the kitchen.

Killian shrugged, "Don't know, haven't looked."

"You know, Em, you did him a lot of good, but I miss the rum." Tink muttered.

"A drunken fairy, just what we need to break the curse." Killian snickered. Tink just stuck her tongue out.

"Emma!" They turned at the voice on the other side of the door, "Hook!" A banging now accompanied it.

"Great." Emma muttered, throwing the door open. "What?" She snapped at her parents.

"Found the rum!" Tink called out, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig. "Oh, not nearly as good as what's on the Jolly." She walked the bottle over to Emma, "Want some?"

Emma shook her head, "No thanks, Mom, Dad, this is my best friend, Tink."

"I thought Belle was your best friend." Snow whispered.

"No, Tink is." Emma turned and took Killian's hand, leading him to the sofa. She snuggled against his side and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "So I think we should try to find Robin's son, but Tink told me something unsettling about true love's kiss."

"What could be unsettling about true love's kiss?" Snow asked.

"That it doesn't always work." Tink took another sip from the bottle, "This must be your roommate's, there's no way you'd buy this." She muttered.

"Of course true love's kiss works. We've used it." Snow told her.

"Oh," David sighed, "oh, remember when you'd taken that potion and I tried to kiss you?"

"Oh," Snow whispered, "well then, we're back to square one."

"No, we know what needs to happen." Emma told them. "I just need to break the curse."

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Eleven**

"You know," Tink leaned forward from her place on the sofa next to Emma, "there is one person who may be able to help us."

Emma snatched the tipping bottle of rum from her lap, "You've had enough to drink."

"Seriously? Cause I'm going to have to disagree." She reached for the bottle, but Emma pushed it further away.

"Who can help us, Tinker Bell." Emma asked through clenched teeth.

Tink sighed, "You're not going to like it." She looked at Killian.

Killian's jaw tightened, "You are not about to suggest what I think you're about to suggest." Tink nodded. "Bloody hell." Killian took the bottle of rum from Emma and took a swig, "Oh, that is terrible." He put it back on the table. Standing, he held his hand out to Emma.

She took it without hesitation, but asked, "Killian, who are we going to see?"

"Rumplestiltskin." He answered.

Emma gaped at him, "You think the Dark One can help with this?"

David smacked his knee and stood, "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked with a shake of his head, "It's a great idea. He'll know what's going on."

"You all can't be serious? You had him locked in a cage for a reason." Emma moved to block the door, "He's dangerous."

"We're in a land without magic." Tink reminded her. "How dangerous can he be? He's an old man with a bad leg." She glanced at Killian, "If anything he's in danger because he doesn't have magic so Hook could kill him if he wanted."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Please, fairy, you and I both know I gave that up long ago, besides, if I were interested in killing I've know where he's been for the past six months." His left hand came up to stroke Emma's face. He still couldn't get over the fact that he could _touch_ her with his _hand_. "I've found something far more valuable to obsess over rather than revenge."

Emma stilled his palm on her cheek and pressed a kiss to it. She couldn't believe that she could kiss, hold, touch, _feel_ his hand. It was an incredible gift in this muddled situation.

David cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Let's just go talk to him."

"We have no clue where or who he is." Snow pointed out, "I doubt we can walk down the street screaming his name and waiting for him to appear."

"Logically," Emma stated, "he would've been the one to create the curse." Everyone nodded, "So wouldn't he make himself the most powerful person in town?"

"You mean like Regina?" David scratched his head, "Do you think he swapped bodies."

"No mate, she means the man who owns the town." He frowned, "Where in the bloody hell is all of this random information coming from? She means Gold."

"It's your cursed memories." Tink told him, "Even though the curse is broken, you're still holding onto them, it's just confusing. No longer being cursed is like being pulled in two different directions in this bloody place with all of its fancy technology and cheap rum."

"Let the rum go, Tink." Emma chuckled, "And yes, I mean Mr. Gold. Let's go pay him a visit."

OUAT

The little bell above the door chimed happily as the five entered the dark and dusty pawn shop. "Well, well, what can I do for you folks?" The five were stunned as they looked at the man who was the Dark One, wearing an expensive and perfectly tailored suit, walking with a cane, the grainy skin back to normal.

Killian was the one to step forward, "Cut the act, crocodile, we know this town is bloody cursed and we know it was Regina who did it. But the curse has your fingerprints all over it. Too cowardly to cast it yourself." He snipped.

Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, or whatever he wanted to be called, moved to the under side of the counter, "I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to, Mr. Jones, but it seems that losing your job has caused you to lose some of your mind."

"He didn't lose his job, he resigned." Emma piped up, "And we want to know about this curse and why there's a kid running around saying that he's our child when we all know that's not true." She paused, "Not to mention time travel is impossible."

Charming stormed the counter, "Listen, we locked you in a cage when you had your powers, don't think we won't do it again."

Gold shoved his hand away, "Well, well, how very _Charming _of you." He leered.

"So you do know what's going on." Tink stepped forward, "Tell us how to get home."

"Now I'm not interested in getting you home." He snapped, "I have other plans for this curse."

"Look, mate," Killian snapped, "we're not interested in interfering with your plans, but we would very much like to return to our lives."

"As if I would help you." Gold sneered.

"Milah left you because she didn't love you." Killian's voice dropped, "I did not take her from you. She left because she wanted adventure. She left because she loved me."

"And you think knowing that helps your case. You took her from me and because of it I lost my boy." Gold stepped forward.

"It's not my concern how you destroyed your relationship with Baelfire once you changed and were able to hide your cowardice behind magic." Killian snipped.

"You don't get to say his name like you knew him." Gold pointed his cane at Killian.

"But I did know him," Killian stepped forward and swiped it away, "he spent time on my ship in Neverland. After you'd abandoned him." Killian accused.

"Okay, enough!" Snow stepped in between the two men, "Look," she faced the Dark One, "we don't care what your ends are. We just want to go home. Can you help us break this curse or not?"

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Chapter Twelve**

The door to Gold's shop rattled open before he could respond to Snow's question, "There you guys are." Henry skipped inside with his book tucked under his arm. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He landed right between Emma and Killian. He wrapped Emma in a hug and then Killian. He glanced up, "Why are you guys in Mr. Gold's shop?"

Killian leaned down and smiled softly at the boy, "Do you know who Mr. Gold is, lad?"

Henry shook his head, "Nope, I haven't been able to figure that out yet." He admitted, opening up the book. "Who are you?" He asked boldly.

Gold seemed startled, "I didn't realize you would be quite this precocious." Gold mumbled, "Makes sense, though." He looked between Emma and Killian who had settled on the floor of the shop with Henry and his book.

Tink shook her head, "I cannot believe you have a son." She muttered.

Henry looked up, "Whoa, so cool, you're Tinker Bell." He waved, "I'm Henry."

Tink gave him a half-hearted wave and smile, "Hi, Henry."

"So," Henry faced Gold again, "who are you back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Killian took his book and flipped through it, turning it to one page in particular, "He's Rumplestiltskin."

Henry stared up at him wide-eyed, "You're the Dark One?" He paused, "Wow. So you created the curse. How do we break it?"

Gold snorted, "I'm not sure that's in my best interest."

"But I want to go home with my mom and dad." Henry protested.

"You won't." Gold told him.

"What?" Emma stood up, "You can't take him from us." She nearly shouted.

"Emma, love, calm down," Killian whispered, "we'll find a way for him to come back with us." He promised.

"He can't." Gold shook his head, "He's not from this time. When the curse breaks we'll be sent back to the Enchanted Forest and he won't exist yet."

"But won't enough time have passed there that maybe he does?" Emma whispered.

"Time is frozen in the Enchanted Forest." Gold explained, "When we return, we'll fall back where we were."

Emma flushed and looked down, "I understand." She nodded.

"But what about me?" Henry asked.

"Well, Henry, when the time is right you'll be born."

"But I'll grow up in the Enchanted Forest and get to fight dragons and ride horses and sail to different lands on the Jolly Roger, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm not sure about the dragons, lad, but we can wherever your mother and you wish to go and I happen to know she's stellar on a horse." He winked at Emma and she felt her heart swell. Her mind floated to a future time when she would waddle around the ship driving Killian mad with worry about her comforts, when a little blue-eyed boy would run ahead of her and Killian would teach him how to man the helm.

"I think we'll skip the dragons." Emma agreed softly, her hands floating down to her stomach instinctively.

David swallowed thickly, "This is just too much." He muttered.

Snow shook her head, "How did we wake up one day and wind up with a daughter married to a pirate and a grandson?" She murmured.

Emma smiled softly at Killian, who was once again seated on the floor next to Henry, "We were lucky." She whispered.

"That's not exactly the word I would use." David spat.

"Well it's the one I would use. And when we return to the Enchanted Forest, once he," she pointed to Rumple, "tells us how to break this curse, I'm marrying Killian. And you're going to have to figure out how to welcome him into our family." She nodded with finality, "Now, the curse." She arched a brow at him.

Gold sighed, "True love's kiss can break the curse." He told her.

"I already have my true loves, how can I break the curse?" She asked.

"It's not that simple dearie, it would've been if the original curse worked, but I had to alter it due to some," he hesitated, "difficulties."

"Then how do I break it?" Emma asked slowly.

"Your role, as savior, is to help two people find true love so they can break the curse."

"Which two people?" Emma asked warily.

"Well, one is the very woman who cast the curse." Rumple told them. "And I don't know who the other is."

"Yes you do." David snapped, "You must, not that it will matter because how can we make anyone fall in love with the Evil Queen?"

"Listen, crocodile," Killian threatened, "you tell us what you know or"

"Or you'll what, Captain? You're not going to do anything. And anything more you want will come with a price."

"It always does with you." Snow shook her head.

Tink moved to the door, "Come on, we'll come back after we brainstorm, let's go get something to eat." She suggested.

"But," Emma went to protest.

"Come on, Ems." Tink pulled her towards the door, "You hungry, Henry?"

Henry stood and tucked his book under his arm, reaching for Killian's hand, "Always." He pulled him forward.

Ten minutes later they were seated in a large booth in the back, "Okay, Tink," Emma scowled at her friend, "spill, why did we have to leave his shop?"

"Because, I know who Regina's true love is." She whispered.

"You do?" Snow asked, leaning forward, "How? And who?"

"I helped her find it, but she didn't even try." She leaned forward and dropped her voice, "It's Robin Hood."

XOXO

MAS


End file.
